


Half-sonnet

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Very generic poem written for the purpose of setting it to music. But since I drew my inspiration from this universe ...Beta-read and edited by Blackpenny





	Half-sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demi sonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119839) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



If I were to lose you, I would miss you

Every day of my life that I would wish to be long

In order to be able to grieve you worthily.

I would write my memoirs and dedicate them to you,

I would sing hymns and offer them to you,

To you, you who forever holds my heart,

My love, my friend, my lover, my soul mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> From PAM to FPB, of course.


End file.
